


Pop my cherry

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben pops Rey's cherry, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Modern Era, Rey teaches Ben how to cook, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, foodporn, sweet virgins, then they teach each other about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: A whoooole lotta cherry poppin'~~~~Sweet virgins and smut. That's it!





	Pop my cherry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> Because she loves virgin Reylo as much as I do!! <3  
> Please accept this little one-shot in appreciation of all the AMAZING fics you keep churning out for us!! xxx

 

How do you surprise your boyfriend of 3 years - the loyal boyfriend that’s waited so long for you to be ready to sleep with him, knowing that once you give it up you can never go back?

The same boyfriend that hasn’t once pressured you to go any further than you felt comfortable? The same boyfriend that smothers you in all the love he can give without forcing you to do something you don’t want to?

You invite him around for cherry pie and plan to give him the ultimate reward while it cooks, of course!

 

~~~~

 

‘I’m ready, Rose’

Rose rolls her eyes and hands Rey the dice for her roll. ‘It’s about time, babe. I got sick of waiting‘

‘Rose’ Rey groans, trying to catch her eye.

‘Mm?’

Sighing impatiently, Rey places the dice gently onto the board. ‘I’m ready to sleep with Ben’

Rose gasps, immediately scooting closer to grab her hand. ‘Oh, my god. You’re serious!’

Rey nods, her heart thumping like a freight-train. ‘But I’m so nervous’

‘Hey, hey’ Rose squeezes her hand a little harder. ‘It’s perfectly normal to be nervous. God, I was shitting myself my first time’

Rey grimaces at that but she does laugh, maybe a little uncomfortably.

‘But you know what? It stings a bit at the start, but it’s fine after that. And if you bleed it’s usually only a bit. Promise’

She’s all serious for a while before the excitement for her bestie quickly takes over.

‘Oh my god! I’m so excited for you!!’ Rose nearly restricts her breathing she’s hugging her that tight.

‘But what changed your mind? I thought you were adamant you wanted to wait for marriage? Not that there’s anything wrong with that’ She pauses. ‘He’s not pressuring you, is he?’

‘God no! He’s been so good, Rose. And it’s not just like I feel I owe it to him for his patience, but I sat down and really thought about it and wondered why I was still waiting. We’re both in our 20’s, so it’s not like I’m waiting until I’m old enough’

‘I mean, I love him. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love him. And that’s all that matters in the end, right? That’s all I was really waiting for’

Rey’s hands fidget nervously. ‘I’ve thought about it long and hard, for 3 years…and I’m ready’

An excited squeal escapes Rose. ‘Ok, ok. So, questions? Anything you’re worried about? I can help’

‘Uh, all of it?’ Rey leaves the couch to pace nervously. ‘I’m especially nervous about the other part of my decision’

Rose eyes dart back and forth as she watches her best friend pace. ‘Girl, you’ll wear a hole in the carpet! The…other part?’

‘Ok, don’t freak out’ Rey takes a deep breath. ‘But I wanna do it raw’

Rose’s eye nearly bug out of her head. ‘Raw? Your first time?! Girl, why??’

‘I knew you’d freak out’ Rey can’t help but blush. ‘I wanna feel everything, you know. And you only get one first time’

Leaning back in the chair, Rose turns serious again. ‘That’s probably something you need to discuss with Ben though, babe. Will he be ok with it?’

‘He is. We’ve discussed it before’

That seems to come as a surprise to Rose but it’s not like her and Ben haven’t discussed sex dozens of times. How it would be – how it would feel - the positions they wanted to try.

They’d talked about it over and over, they just hadn’t physically done it yet.

‘He’s a virgin, yeah?’

‘Yeah. Does that make a difference?’

Rey doesn’t know. How _would_ she know?

‘No, not really. But doing it without a condom means he comes…inside you. Are you on birth control?’

Rey takes a seat next to her, this time placing her hand on Rose’s knee. ‘Yes, Mom. I’ve been on it for months now for my damn acne and look, I appreciate your concern babe, but I’m well aware of how babies are made’

Rose covers her face with embarrassment and lets out a laugh. ‘Oh god! I know you know, that’s not what I meant. It’s just-’

She screws up her face. ‘I just wanna make sure you’re thinking clearly that’s all, cause doing it raw is risky’

‘Is it better? Tell me, tell me’ Rey scoots closer still, her knees bouncing like a kid at Christmas. ‘Can you feel, like, everything?!’

Rose blushes. ‘Stop! You’re making _me_ blush now’

They giggle together until Rose calms down enough to talk.

‘Look it’s fantastic, I won’t lie. It’s much better without a condom but in the end, it’s your choice. I can’t persuade you otherwise, but yeah’ She wiggles her eyebrows. ‘It’s really, really good’

‘What does it feel like? When he comes, I mean? Is it warm like all our trashy fanfic says it is?’ Rey can’t stop herself now, she needs to know everything.

‘Babe, god! You know what?’ Rose leans back, trying her best to appear casual. ‘I’m not gonna tell you’ She punctuates her sentence by poking her tongue out.

Rey groans.

‘And you wanna know why? Because I want you to find out for yourself when it happens’

Rey gets up and walks to the kitchen in a pretend huff, Rose turning to yell over the back of the couch. ‘What time is Ben _coming_ over anyway? See what I did there?’ Rose cracks herself up again.

Rey’s heart flutters and she blushes, knowing in a few hours Ben will hopefully be inside her and she’ll get answers to all the questions she has and more.

He’s comi…he’ll be here in 2 hours, so you should probably go. I have to get ready’

Rose bounces up from the couch to stand hands on hips. ‘Fine then. I’ll try not to be offended because, you know, he has a cock and I don’t…’

She leaves the couch to briefly pop onto the stool, stealing a ripe cherry from the bowl and popping it into her mouth.

‘Cherries, huh?’ She mulls, dropping the pip into the bowl nearby. ‘Is this all part of the plan? Making cherry pie while he pops yours??’

Rey nods slowly with a devious grin. ‘Yup’

‘Oh, ah. You little minx! You always surprise me, girl’ Rose stands and plants a kiss on her cheek, wrapping her in a quick hug.

‘So the next time I see you you won’t be a virgin, and I wanna know everything, ok. Call me?!’

Pulling back, Rey turns serious for a moment. ‘I promise, I’ll tell you everything. You’re my bestie after all’

Rose turns the doorknob and glances back briefly. ‘I’d say use protection, but you won’t be so…Go get ‘em tiger!’

‘I’ll call you!’ Rey yells down the stairs with a laugh, closing the door to fall back against it.

This is really about to happen.

_Shower. Shave. Get it together girl_ she berates herself, rushing to the bathroom to get ready.

Poor Ben has no idea what’s about to hit him.

 

~~~~

**_2 hours later_ **

 

‘Hey beautiful’ Ben greets her with a kiss to the top of her head, pulling her in for a hug. He smells divine and if she wasn’t horny already, which she most definitely is, then she totally would be now.

‘Hey you. Come in’

Ben enters her apartment and pulls his wallet and keys from his pocket to sit them on the counter, spying the ingredients laid out in a row. ‘You cooking something, babe?’

Making her way around to the other side of the counter, Rey leans over as Ben takes a seat on the stool, his massive legs manspreading.

‘Not me, babe. _Us_ ’ she answers with a smile. Ben looks immediately wary.

‘Uh, but don’t cook. I’m sure I’ve told you that at _some_ stage during the last few years?’

‘Mhm’ Rey replies with a nod. ‘That’s why we’re going to do it together’

‘Oh man’ Ben rubs his sweaty hands back and forth on his black-jeaned thighs. ‘This could get nasty’

Little does he know that’s exactly how Rey’s hoping it will be – _nasty._

In the best possible way, of course.

She’s planning to throw in as many sexual innuendo’s as she can during their recipe prep so Ben won’t know what hit him by the time she plans to fuck him on the couch.

Innocently pulling an apron from the drawer she hands it to him. ‘First, you need to make sure you’re covered’

_-as opposed to when we have sex, when you won’t be-_

Rey grins at the thought and Ben shakes his head, his eyes narrowing as he watches her. ‘You’re up to something. I just don’t know what it is yet’

He pulls the apron around his massive frame, tying it behind him and presenting himself to her. ‘Happy?’

‘Mm, very’ Rey walks over and plants a kiss on his lips.

‘What was that for?’

She points to his apron, and Ben glances down.

‘It says Kiss the Cook, I was simply obeying instructions’

She flashes him a wink and he huffs a laugh. ‘Fair enough. What’s step 2?’

Rey leans over and runs her finger over the recipe. ‘Pastry’

‘Pastry’ he repeats, sounding a little unsure. ‘Have you made pastry before?’

Shaking her head she grins back at him. ‘No, but how hard can it be? You mix it, you roll it with that big, long…thingy’

She’s sure to make the gesture with her hands just to drill the point home, ‘and then you lay it on the base’

_-hard. big, long thingy. lay-_ All highly appropriate words for today.

Luckily, Ben still doesn’t suspect what she’s up to.

‘The rolling pin, you mean?’

‘Yeah, that thing’

Together they organise the flours, custard powder, sugar and butter to whiz in the food processor. Ben adds the eggs and water and they mix it until the dough comes together.

Rey sprinkles some flour onto the bench and Ben grabs the mix from the machine, plonking it down so the flour goes everywhere.

‘Ok. Now we have to knead it’

‘Is that like massaging? I’ve seen my Mom knead stuff before, but it looks hard’

Rey digs her hands in and works the mixture until it starts to come together.

‘Knead a hand? Get it? Knead?’ Ben laughs at his own stupid joke and Rey can’t help but groan.

‘Sure, you can help if you want’ He moves behind her and pushes his body up against her back, Rey’s heart skipping a beat.

His gigantic frame towers over hers and she’s tempted to turn around and kiss him rather than worry about the mixture on the bench, but she needs to get this in the oven. There isn’t really time to muck around.

Not yet, anyway.

Ben’s hands land on top of hers and be begins to move them in time.

Who knew cooking could be so sexual?

The way his fingers extend, and his hands roll. Rey’s finds herself imagining those hands all over her naked body and she’s finding it hard to concentrate on the task at hand now.

His hands are warm and she can feel the distinct bulge of his massive cock through his jeans, the motion of him pushing into her repeatedly soaking her underwear already.

She takes a deep breath and tries to concentrate, working the mix until it’s well and truly kneaded. Covering it with plastic wrap she places it into the fridge, turning back to congratulate Ben, even though he’s been more of a hindrance than a help.

‘Nice work, babe. Now for the filling. Ever popped a cherry before?’

Ben’s eyes go wide and he swallows, his large Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat.

_-oops-_

‘Uh. No?’

Rey grabs a crisp, red cherry from the bowl, holding it up in front of him. ‘You know, popped a cherry’

She pops the blazing red cherry into her mouth and sucks the pip out, throwing it into the bin. When she looks back at him his mouth is hanging open and he’d be catching flies, if there were any.

He swallows again, although this time it’s more like a gulp than a swallow.

‘Oh, uh. yeah. Do we need to do that with all those?’ He stares down at the bowl of fresh cherries on the counter.

‘No, I was just teasing. I’ve got these tinned ones that are already pitted, we’ll use those instead’

‘Pitted, right’ Ben mutters, running a hand through his gorgeous raven hair.

He seems a little flustered.

- _I have no idea why_ -

Rey hops up on the bench and they end up making out to fill the time while the pastry finishes chilling, the oven timer reminding them they still haven’t finished the dish and need to refocus.

‘Ok babe. Focus’ She pretends to keep him at arms’ length. ‘Can you grab the butter from the fridge please?’

Ben follows instructions like the good boy he is, turning back to find his girlfriends’ hands caressing the long rolling pin right in front of him.

The way her small hand caresses the smooth length over and over, back and forth – he can’t help but think of the way her hand caresses _his length_ the same way, although he’s not quite _that_ long.

_Close_ , but not quite.

He clears his throat and stares her down. Rey looks up at him and stops, as though she knew exactly what she was doing all along.

The dish is lined, and the edges trimmed. Ben grabs the dish and is leaning down to place it in the oven when Rey yells at him to stop.

Freezing in position he glances over his shoulder. ‘Don’t we have to bake it now?’

He stands to full height again and Rey takes the pie dish from his large hands, peering up at him. 

‘Sorry. But we need to refrigerate it first. Then we need to preheat the oven…we can’t just stick it in’

- _preheat. stick it in_ -

Rey wonders then if she’s making this little game harder on herself than she is on him, because if Ben’s realised what she’s doing he’s not giving much away.

Ben on the other hand is trying hard not to think dirty thoughts, but he can’t help it now.

Everything Rey is saying is coming across sexual and before he knows it, he’s hard in his jeans already, thankful his ugly apron covers it well enough.

Turning the oven on Rey pops the dish into the fridge and they begin to clear away some of the mess.

‘It actually looks like a pie’ Ben remarks, once the filling is in and the pie’s ready to hit the oven, the pretty lattice pattern on the top aesthetically pleasing.

‘We did good’

Rey hugs him from the side. ‘We did good, babe. Can I kiss the cook again?’

Ben leans in and gives her her answer, his tongue licking across her bottom lip to eventually force its way inside her mouth.

They get caught up in kissing and forget about the pie, until Rey realises they need to cook it before they can eat it.

She pulls away breathless. ‘Oh damn. We forget the most important thing. The sugar’

Rey searches the pantry and returns with sugar bag in hand, holding it up in front of his face.

‘Do you like it raw?’ She smiles sweetly as she asks, Ben working his jaw as he considers his answer.

After several seconds of staring at each other in uncomfortable silence, Ben’s eyes narrow and a grin breaks out on that gorgeous face of his.

Rey realises now that he’s probably onto her little game.

He sidles up and leans to speak directly in her ear. ‘I’m sure I’d love it raw, but is raw what you really want?’

Biting her lip Rey can’t help but let out a small whimper.

She swallows and nods her answer. ‘Raw is good’

She sprinkles the sugar on in a mad hurry, Ben letting out a long breath behind her.

‘We need to get this in the oven. Then we can make out on the couch while it cooks, if you want?’

Ben nods, rubbing his kiss-swollen lips. ‘I like that plan’

The pie finally hits the oven and Rey’s nerves reach fever-pitch as she sets the timer for 40 minutes, knowing what comes next.

Removing her apron, she reaches around to tug at the strings of Ben’s to get him to take it off, his soon joining hers on the counter.

She grabs hold of his hand and drags him into the lounge to push him down on the couch, straddling his large legs. Ben looks rather relaxed underneath her now and she wonders how best to get this started, thinking kissing and fondling might be the best option.

She moves up higher and settles directly over his cock, rubbing gently back and forth against it. The slight motion has her underwear soaked in no time, Ben’s breathing heavier with each pass.

Rey doesn’t hesitate, lifting her shirt by the hem to pull it over her head, Ben soon realising she means business. He sits up slightly and reaches around to grasp at her bra clasp, his eyes flicking to hers to silently seek permission.

Rey nods and he makes short work of it, discarding it on the floor. She tugs at the hem of his shirt and it soon joins hers, the cool air immediately working to harden their nipples.

Ben’s sculpted chest is right there, and she can’t resist leaning down to work at his perfect nipple, circling it with her tongue as he hums beneath her.

Clambering off him she stands by the couch and reaches to undo her jeans, shoving them down her legs to step out of them. She nods down at him to do the same and he obeys.

- _such a good, obedient boy_ -

‘Underwear too’ she tells him, a newfound confidence appearing that she didn’t know she had. She goes first, slipping her underwear off and discarding it with her jeans, now completely naked in front of him.

She’s been naked with him before, but she’s never stood _in front_ of him naked, so this is something new.

Something new that Ben appears to have taken quite a liking to, in fact. He’s rolled onto his side to watch her, his dark eyes scanning the length of her nude form.

‘God you’re beautiful’ He reaches for her hand and pulls her closer. ‘Fuckin’ perfect’

‘ _Underwear Ben_ ’ she tells him again and he begrudgingly lets go of her hand to slide his briefs down his legs, that glorious cock standing proudly now.

‘Come here’ he pulls her back onto him, encouraging her to move over his body. He keeps encouraging her up and up until she bravely settles over his face, something she’s never dared do before, but something he now seemingly wants.

Rey knows this is what exposed feels like – naked and vulnerable, her wet core directly over Ben’s face. He’s smiling underneath her, and she can see his eyes as she glances down, although they close as his tongue reaches up to lap at her slit.

Bracing her hands on the couch, he grips her ass and holds her against him, that wicked tongue pushing through her dripping folds.

‘God, Ben!’

She always tries to be quiet, but she’s loudest when his mouth is between her legs, always unable to control the urge to rub against him harder and harder until she comes.

But Ben likes to take his time, working her slowly at first – a dip of the tongue there, a lap at her slit there, Rey wondering how she could ever be wetter.

And every time he eats her out it’s the same - some glorious form of torture she can never get enough of. The friction of his stubble aids her climax and she finds herself on the edge in no time.

That’s when Ben pulls her clit between his lips and she tumbles over the edge, gushing into his mouth with a silent scream and collapsing on top of him in a haze of sweat and ecstasy.

Gingerly she scoots backwards and settles on his stomach, staring down at him - mouth wide and eyes glazed.

The shine she left behind glistens on his lips, Ben licking every last drop and going back for seconds to make sure he hasn’t missed any, the sight making her whimper.

‘Sweeter than cherry pie’ he whispers, Rey’s head sinking back with a long groan.

She scuttles backwards and plants herself over his legs, reaching to take hold of his rock-hard cock. It’s Ben’s turn to whimper now.

Pumping him harder she grips his sizeable girth, working her hand up and over the tip then back down, spreading the pre-come over the length of him. She wants him so badly now she’s not sure how much longer she can wait.

‘Ben?’ she breathes, peering up at him, his eyes closing and opening as she continues to work him.

‘Mm?’ His eyes stay open and meet hers, Rey deciding it’s time to tell him exactly what she wants.

‘I’m ready’

His brow creases as he stares at her. ‘Ready for what?’

‘Sex. I’m ready. I wanna do it now’

His hand reaches down to stop hers from moving over him, his grip strong. ‘Are you sure?’

She nods but she knows he needs to hear her say it. ‘Yes, I’m sure. If you still want to?’

He sits up now. ‘Fuck yes. You know I’m ready, but you need to be sure. Are you sure, like 100% sure? Cause there’s no going back from this, Rey’

‘I know’ She smiles back at him. ‘I love you, Ben. That’s all I need to know. And I want to show you how much I love you’

He nods. ‘But I know you love me, you don’t need to do this to prove it to me. I just want you to be really ready before-‘

Rey takes the opportunity while he’s talking to lift herself directly over his cock and sink down just slightly, enough to find out what it’s going to feel like but not enough to no longer be a virgin – just in case she _does_ decide to change her mind at the last minute.

But it only makes her want him more.

‘Ben, _please_ ’

It finally gets through just how much she does want this.

‘Ok. I got you’ He rubs her sides in a soothing motion. ‘Condoms are in my wallet’

Rey shakes her head adamantly and Ben’s eyes go wide again.

‘No?’

She shakes her head again and lifts to rub his cock back and forth against her slit. ‘No condom’

Ben can’t quite believe what he’s hearing. Not only does she want to lose her virginity, she wants him to raw her first time?

Is this some sort of wonderful dream he’s going to wake up from before he gets to the good part?

‘I’m clean Ben and I’m on the pill’

‘Wait’ He shakes his head out of the daze he’s in. ‘You’re on the pill already?’

She feels she should explain. ‘It helps with my acne, I’ve been on it for a few months now’

‘Oh. Well I’ve never been with anyone else so, it’s up to you’

He waits for confirmation, praying she won’t change her mind.

‘Good enough for me. I trust you, Ben’ She leans down and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. ‘So can we do this now? _Please_?’

It’s only then that he smiles, finally coming to terms with what they’re about to do.

He lets out the breath he’s been holding. ‘Yes. God yes’ He shifts underneath her, her hand still working him. ‘But I should warn you, I don’t think I’ll last long’

‘That’s ok. We don’t have long anyway’ She glances at the oven and back to him. ‘And it’s not like it’s just a one-time deal…we can do it again later’

Ben laughs at that. ‘ _Definitely_ not a one-time deal’

‘So…’ He looks a little unsure where to start. ‘How do you wanna do this?’

Luckily for him Rey knows _exactly_ how she wants to do this.

She lifts herself and positions his cock at her entrance, breathing out as she sinks down onto him before he knows what’s what.

Ben’s hands grip her hips halfway as if he’s tempted to stop her but Rey soon realises he’s trying to help guide her slowly down.

Their mouths fall open in unison as she stares down at him and he stares up at her.

The initial sting isn’t too painful – more uncomfortable than anything – Rey moving slowly as his massive cock stretches her impossibly wide.

Once he’s fully inside she leans forward and braces her hands on his chest while she catches her breath.

Ben hasn’t moved, afraid that any small movement from him is going to cause her pain. His head sinks back and his mouth stays open, his breathing more ragged now.

‘God you’re tight’

‘Is that a bad thing?’ Rey starts to panic but he attempts to calm her.

‘No, no. It’s good. It’s fine’

It takes a minute before he sits up and dares to stare down at the two of them finally joined together.

‘ _Fuuuck_ ’

Rey has never loved Ben’s swearing, but she finds she doesn’t mind it so much while he’s inside her. She moves her hips slightly to accommodate his girth, the fullness even better than she’d ever imagined.

‘You have no idea how often I’ve imagined this’ he tells her. ‘Look at you up there’

He stares up at her in awe and Rey dares to move, lifting slightly before lowering back down.

‘Am I doing it right?’ she dares ask.

‘God yes. So good, baby. Just keep doing that’

Rey does as he says, slowly moving up and down to find some sort of rhythm, Ben soon joining her with gentle thrusts of his to match hers.

‘How does it feel?’ His hands move to her ass to assist her movements.

‘Oh it’s good, Ben’ She moves a little faster this time. ‘So good’

The pain hasn’t completely disappeared, but Rey finds she forgets about it the more she moves, so she continues to do just that.

‘Harder. Please Ben’

She has no idea where that came from, but she finds she needs more of him already, even now he’s seated fully inside her.

It’s like it everything she’s ever wanted, yet not enough all at the same time.

‘More’ she tells him, and he increases his pace now to match hers, daring to let go.

It’s not long before Rey is headed for her second orgasm of the day, moving Ben’s hand to where they’re joined so he can rub her clit until she comes.

The combined motion of her hips rubbing against him, his cock inside her and his thumb at her clit have her over the edge in no time, her vision whiting out as she rides him with all she’s got, collapsing breathless onto his chest.

‘Oh wow’ she breathes, finally sitting up to look down at him. Her legs are hurting from being in this new position for longer than usual, but she realises they aren’t done yet.

Ben still needs to come.

‘Yeah, you said it’ Ben answers, noticing now she’s looking slightly uncomfortable. ‘Hey, need a rest? We can swap?’

Rey nods and pulls herself slowly upwards to let him slip out. Ben crawls from the couch and she lays in his place and he quickly settles back over her.

His weight is heavy yet comforting. They smile bashfully at each other as Ben looks down only briefly to guide himself back inside her.

He lets out a low groan this time. ‘Shit, babe. I never imagined it would feel _this_ good’ He sinks in fully, Rey shifting her hips to accept him again.

There’s no pain this time, only her body stretching to accommodate him.

‘You have no idea how good _you_ feel’ she replies, meaning every word.

Ben still seems a little tentative, but he decides it’s time to let go and satisfy his girl. ‘I’m gonna move now. Let me know if I’m hurting you, ok?’

Rey nods and instinctively wraps her legs around him to hold him inside, Ben’s thrusts gentle at first but building quickly.

She admires the sweat on his brow and his flushed cheeks as she smiles with every thrust, her eyes drifting closed as he pounds into her. His massive biceps rest either side of her head and she reaches to wrap her arm around one, wanting him closer still.

He’s inside her, giving her everything she needs and yet she can’t help but want more.

- _more_ -

Ben’s grunting increases and she knows that look on his face. It’s the one he gets when she gives him a head job. The one she admires when she works him with her mouth, his eyes fluttering and the noises he makes increasing.

Sex seems to magnify that tenfold. Ben’s grunting and groaning, Rey happy to accept everything he’s giving her while encouraging him to finish.

‘Come inside me, Ben’ she whispers up at him, his head hanging low with every thrust. ‘I’ve waited so long for this. Fill me up’

That’s enough to send him over the edge, Rey steeling herself for what’s about to happen. Three rough thrusts and Ben stills, his facial expression one of awe as he empties himself deep inside her.

It’s exactly how Rey pictured it would be – warm and wet, but it feels like nothing she’s ever felt before.

And his face. She wishes she could take a photo to remember it forever, hoping she’ll get to see it many more times in their future.

Ben collapses onto her and her legs fall either side, the two of them laying still to catch their breath. He lifts his head and stares down at her, Rey reaching up to move the hair from his face.

She couldn’t love this man any more if she tried.

‘Oh this is _definitely_ not a one-time deal’ she reminds him, leaning up to kiss his nose. His weight is heavy now, but he looks too exhausted to move.

‘That good, huh?’ he replies, flashing her a wink. He rears back and pulls himself from her to kneel at the end of the couch, Rey whimpering at the loss.

‘ _That good_ ’ she repeats.

Ben moves from the couch, standing to stretch his legs. Rey admires him in all his glory, his once proud cock resting heavily now between his legs.

He offers her his hand and helps to pull her from the couch and into his arms, the two of them cuddling naked and sated in the loungeroom – just as the oven timer beeps.

Peering up at him, Rey runs a finger over the shell on his ear. ‘Perfect timing. Fancy some dessert?’

Ben’s eye narrow, his cock cool with come against her leg. ‘I’ve popped the best cherry going around today, I don’t think I’ve got room for any more’

Rey murmurs in appreciation. ‘Speaking of…I should go and clean up’

Ben’s face turns serious and he squats down to check on her. ‘Shit, I didn’t even think. Are you bleeding?’

She places a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, closing her legs. ‘Ben. I’ve gotta pee anyway so I’ll check, but I’m sure it’s fine’

She pulls her underwear and clothes from the floor, heading to the bathroom to dress. She can hear Ben dressing as she leaves, now a little nervous about what she might find in the aftermath.

Peeing quickly, she discovers some minor spotting when she wipes but nothing like she thought it would be. She puts a liner in her underwear just in case, before dressing and returning to Ben who’s now half-dressed and shirtless in the kitchen.

He’s pulling the pie from the oven to place it on the rack to cool, looking up just as she comes back into the room.

‘I can’t keep my hands off you now’ He pulls her in and holds her tight, his large hands cupping her ass. ‘Everything ok in there?’

She holds him tightly, not ever wanting to leave the warmth she feels right at this moment. ‘Just spotting, nothing too bad’

Ben nods. ‘Good. That’s good’ He glances down at the pie on the counter. ‘Hungry?’

‘Starving’ she replies, pulling her hair back. ‘I could eat that whole thing, I swear’

Ben takes a seat on the stool to pull a cherry from the bowl. He pops it into his mouth and sucks the stalk as he withdraws it, teasing Rey the way she’d teased him before.

‘Missing something?’ he asks.

Rey cocks her head, looking down. ‘No, I don’t think so. Why?’

‘Only your virginity’ he remarks with a smirk, Rey rushing around to hop up onto his lap, her short legs dangling below.

‘Oh yeah. Did you steal my virginity, Ben Solo?’ she asks with a sweet smile.

Ben shakes his head. ‘No way. You gave it to me willingly, remember?’

She rubs her nose up against his and sighs contently. ‘Damn right I did. Speaking of…’

‘How long before we can do it again?’

A soft laugh escapes him, and he pushes up against her ass. ‘Feel that?’

Rey nods.

‘That means we can go again right now, if you want?’

Rey pulls back and they both glance at each other, then to the pie and back again, Ben speaking her thoughts at the same time she does.

‘Pie can wait’

 


End file.
